Jeg Elsker Dig
by Deidara-the-akatsuki-artist
Summary: Norway's lying on his bed reading a book quietly, happily. Until a certain loud mouth blond walks in... Just a fanfic written to let my inner fangirl go wild !


"Norway....Norway.....Norway....Norway~!" Denmark chanted, trying to annoy an already irritated Norwegian.

Denmark continued his chant. Norway had been reading a book happily and quietly. That was until Denmark walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"NORWAY....NORWAY...NORWAY, NORWAY, NORWAY" Denmark chanted louder.

_"Argh! God Dammit!!" _Norway thought, tightening his grip on the book, crumpling it slightly.

Denmark saw this and grinned.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRR-FUCKING-WAAAAYYYYYY~!!!" Denmark yelled, leaning forward, so his face was right in front of Norway's.

Glaring at Denmark, he moved the book away from his face and stared right into Denmark's eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Norway growled.

Denmark grinned back at him, ignoring the fact that the guy in front of him looked like he was about to tear someone's head off.

"GUESS WHAT!" Denmark beamed.

Norway sighed and folder his arms. Denmark crawled closer to Norway.

"...I'm bored!" He smiled.

Norway growled and shifted uncomfortably.

'Good for you~ and uh...Please...move you're in my personal space." Norway pointed out, looking Denmark up and down.

Denmark smirked.

"Oh. Am I now~?" He said slyly as he crawled closer, straddling Norway and sitting on his hips.

Norway shivered and shifted again.

"..G-Get off..." He whined, looking away.

This made Denmark's smirk grow wider. Denmark leaned in and kissed Norway softly, cupping his cheek with a hand.

Norway squirmed and tried to push Denmark off, before hesitantly kissing back.

Denmark moaned quietly into the kiss as his snuck his hand under Norway's shirt. Shivering at the feeling of Denmark's hand on his torso, Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and nuzzled his neck.

Denmark grinned at this and gently pinched one of Norway's nipples, as he moved his head down to his neck and started nibbling.

"A-Ahh~" Norway moaned, wriggling and tilting his head to the side so Denmark could access more of his neck.

Denmark bit down and kissed Norway's neck, leaving marks all over and rubbing his nipple.

"D-Den...mark~! M-ore!" Norway moaned loudly, clinging to Denmark.

Hearing this, Denmark smiled and kissed Norway's lips gently, licking them.

Norway kissed back, opening his mouth, feeling Denmark's tongue enter and take control.

"Mmm~" Denmark moaned into the kiss, rubbing his tongue against Norway's.

Denmark slowly unbutton Norway's shirt, sometimes messing up, taking longer to undo.

"G-God...Dammit..." He growled breaking the kiss, fiddling with one button.

Norway sighed impatiently and unbuttoned his shirt himself and resumed his position, Denmark grinning and claiming Norway's mouth again.

Breaking the kiss shortly after, Denmark planted kisses from Norway's mouth, down his neck towards his torso, taking the neglected nipple into his mouth, licking it.

Norway moaned loudly, pushing on Denmark's head gently, arching his back.

"A-Ahhh! Den-..mark! MORE!" He moaned loudly.

Denmark smirked, removing his hand from Norway's torso and moving it to his crotch, rubbing his member through the fabric.

Norway squirmed moaning breathlessly, moving his hands down to Denmark's back, digging his nails into it.

Getting rather impatient, wanting to be inside Norway so badly, he quickly unzipped Norway's pants, receiving a scared sort of look from Norway, who soon calmed down and layed his head back down. Denmark smiled and nuzzled Norway's stomach, rubbing the tip Norway's member.

"NGHH~~!" Norway moaned, resting his head on Denmark's shoulder.

Denmark grinned, kissing the tip gently, licking and sucking it before taking it all into his mouth.

Norway gasped and groaned, tightening his grip on Denmark.

"d-d-denm-ark..." He whimpered.

Smiling he crawled back up, kissing Norway and accidentally brushing his hand against Norway's hair curl.

Norway shuddered and moaned loudly arching his back.

"A-AH~! DEN-MARK D-Don't!" He growled.

Denmark smirked and rubbed the hair curl, grinding his hips against Norway's.

Norway tossed his head side to side, moaning loudly.

"D-D-en...mark..." Norway managed to say.

"Hm~?" Denmark asked, grinning.

Norway tugged at Denmark's shirt. "I don't have a s-hirt..on...Wh-y do yo-u?" He asked.

Denmark chuckled, quickly removing it. Norway looked Denmark up and down, blushing slightly.

Denmark grinned, resuming. "Sexy...Aren't I?" He commented, laughing.

Norway turned his head, blushing a brighter red, whimpering.

Denmark frowned, squirming a bit. Becoming impatient once again he started bite at Norway's neck and slowly unzipped his own pants.

Norway wriggled slightly and moaned.

"D-Denmark...Slow do-wn.....y-ou..have....to...you know...~" Norway said shyly.

Denmark stared at him for a second before smirking and nodding. "I know~!"

Denmark removed Norway's pants swiftly, kissing Norway roughly.

Breaking the kiss, Denmark put 3 fingers in front of Norway's mouth, nodding.

Norway hesitantly took them into his mouth, coating them with saliva and gently sucking on them.

Denmark grinned, removing his fingers from Norway's mouth and positioning them at Norway's entrance.

Norway shivered slightly, waiting.

Denmark slowly entered one finger, moving it around. Making Norway grunt and moan loudly. "N-NGH~!"

Panting Norway arched his back further and moaned louder as Denmark forced a second in.

Stretching Norway's entrance gently, he added the third.

Norway tossed his head side to side.

"H-Hurry...U-p..."He groaned.

Denmark smirked at this and positioned himself.

Norway bit his lip as Denmark forcefully pushed himself into Norway.

Norway gasped and groaned loudly, clinging to Denmark again. Denmark pulled out and thrusted back in, Norway squirming and moaning in pleasure.

Denmark thrusted in and out repeatedly, faster and harder each time, hitting Norway's prostate.

Norway squirmed more, moaning louder.

"D-D-ENMARK~!" He yelled out as he came in between their sweaty bodies.

As Norway panted, exhausted, Denmark continued to thrust in and out. Groaning loudly as he cums inside Norway.

Norway moaned quietly, feeling the liquid fill him.

Denmark pulled out slowly, Norway grunting, and plopped himself beside Norway. Both of them panting, they held each other close.

Nuzzling Norway's neck Denmark whispered tiredly. "Jeg elsker dig.~"

Norway hummed his words quietly, drifting off into a deep sleep. Denmark smiled, watching him for a couple more minutes before drifting off to sleep himself.


End file.
